


The new sofa

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 11x4, F/F, Fluff, Thirteen needed that sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Yasmin buys Thirteen the sofa she wanted.





	The new sofa

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. This is my first Doctor Who fic in a while. I used to write for Whoffaldi back in the day. This is new to me XD

“How is it going to fit?” Ryan raises his eyebrow, looking at Yasmin curiously as she signs for the delivery and hands the delivery man the clipboard back.

“I don’t know! I just saw it and had to buy it!”Yasmin answers, turning to him as Graham sighs and walks over to the van to help the delivery man unload the small purple sofa from the back.

“And you didn’t think about what would happen if we couldn’t get it to fit through the doors?” Ryan asks, shaking his head.

“Look. I saw it in the window and I remembered The Doctor saying she wanted a purple sofa and I thought I’d get it for her.” Yasmin’s expression changes and she sighs. “And I guess I believed she deserved something nice after our last adventure went wrong.”

Ryan nods quietly. They had lost someone on that outing and it had hit The Doctor hard. She had refused to speak for a few hours after that. The only sound during those uncomfortable hours had been the soft soothing sounds the TARDIS made to comfort the Time Lord.

“So she’s getting the purple sofa to cheer her up.” Yasmin continues as Graham and the delivery man make their way over with the sofa.

Yasmin nods to them and takes out her phone and dials The Doctor’s number. In no time at all the TARDIS materialises in front of them, much to the delivery man’s shock.

“Yeah. That tends to happen. We’ll take it from here.” Graham smiles at him and hands him a ten pound note for his troubles before enlisting Yasmin’s help to lift the sofa up.

The TARDIS door flies open and The Doctor’s head pokes out. She looks at her companions curiously and then at the purple sofa. “What’s going on?”

“Surprise!” Yasmin grins and nods to the sofa. “I saw it and I just had to get it for you.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen and she gives her a beaming smile. “You got me a purple sofa?!” She looks like a child on Christmas Day, utterly in awe.

Yasmin nods and she and Graham make to approach the TARDIS. “Let’s see if it fits inside first.”

The Doctor nods and opens both doors, moving back to allow them to enter and thankfully the sofa gets inside with ease.

Yasmin and Graham place the sofa down in the corner of the console room and The Doctor sits down on it immediately, her happiness clear. Yasmin cannot help the warmth that goes through her at knowing she put that smile on her face.

The Doctor meets her eye and grins, patting the seat next to her and Yasmin smiles and moves over to sit next to her. 

Graham sighs mock put upon and turns to Ryan. “Come on son. Let’s see if you can beat me at pool again?”

“You’re on!” Ryan grins, giving a knowing wink to Yasmin as he follows after Graham down to the TARDIS’ recreation room.

Yasmin rolls her eyes at Ryan and turns to The Doctor, smiling at her. “So you like it?”

“I love it!” The Doctor gushes, eyes sparkling. “A sofa I can sit on and relax on and...kiss?” She grins at the girl sat next to her.

Yasmin laughs, a soft happy sound. “Oh yes, a sofa to kiss on.” She replies and leans over for a kiss.

The Doctor melts into the sweet kiss and lightly cups Yasmin’s face, smiling into the kiss.

When Yasmin pulls back The Doctor starts babbling happily about the sofa and all the happy hours they’re going to have sitting on it and maybe they could show Yaz’s mum the sofa too and how happy Yaz’s mum would be that they had a sofa.

As she babbles on it becomes clear that The Doctor was going to be okay and that no matter what Yasmin could make The Doctor smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
